


Новолуние

by daana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Новолуние

Вентиляционное отверстие такое узкое, что ни один взрослый туда не пролезет. Но Кагари Сюсэю двенадцать лет, и в своей психотерапевтической группе он не самый высокий. По правде говоря, по росту он второй с конца. Ну и плечи у него тоже пока не особенно широкие. Так что Кагари Сюсэй стоит под вентиляционным отверстием, качаясь с пятки на носок в тихих мягких тапках, и раздумывает, что бы такое сюда подтащить, чтоб оно не загрохотало на весь блок. Просто допрыгнуть – он уже проверил – у него не получится.

Сейчас ночь, и по окнам особого интерната ползут голографические звезды. Кагари слышал, как люди в костюмах, иногда проверяющие интернат, говорили друг другу: не луну же показывать и без того нервным, легковозбудимым детям. Легковозбудимый – Кагари знает – это когда ты не тупишь, как игрушечный болванчик, а хочешь бегать, повсюду залезать и строить дома из одеял и стульев. Правда, Тано из старшей группы говорил, что "легко возбудимый" это другое, это когда у тебя, ну, встает, если подумать о грудях воспитательницы, – но Тано уже четырнадцать, это во-первых, и он глупый, это во-вторых. Груди воспитательницы состоят из мелких пикселей и противно дрожат, когда она приезжает на своих колесиках, чтобы из микрофона проговорить ласковым ненастоящим голосом: "Дети, вам пора принять лекарство". От такого разве что волосы дыбом встанут.

Кагари не помнит, как выглядит луна. Может быть, именно поэтому он сейчас стоит под вентиляционным отверстием.  
Три легких стула, составленные один на другой, не слишком надежны, но Кагари все же взбирается по ним и ныряет в черноту. В вентиляции пыльно, тесно, труба идет то вверх, то вниз, но рано или поздно она должна куда-нибудь привести. К тому же повернуть назад все равно не получится, подбадривает себя Кагари, а потом едва не проваливается в вертикальную шахту, уходящую глубоко-глубоко вниз.

В шахте есть скобы – зачем они? кому, кроме Кагари Сюсэя, могло бы прийти в голову здесь лазать?.. Но здание построено давно, и может быть, когда-то ремонтом в нем занимались не дроны. Кагари развлекает себя этими предположениями, наощупь ловя ступнями скобу за скобой, спускаясь все ниже и ниже. В конце концов он оказывается в канализации.  
Или, может быть, в заброшенном метро.  
Или в туннеле подземного хода, ведущего к сокровищам.  
Хотя вот это, конечно, вряд ли.  
Так или иначе, повисев на последней скобе и поболтав ногами, Кагари спрыгивает в холодную лужу. Легкие тапки мгновенно промокают, брызги долетают, кажется, даже до воротника пижамы. Наконец-то начинается приключение, решает Кагари и оглядывается по сторонам в надежде заметить хоть проблеск света. Вдалеке действительно что-то тускло мигает, и Кагари решительно направляется в ту сторону. Под ногами хлюпает, с потолка капает, рядом в темноте журчит текущая вода. Свет понемногу становится ярче – наверное, это какой-нибудь технический фонарь, думает Кагари, может быть, здесь иногда что-нибудь чинят?.. – но прежде чем он успевает добраться до этой лампы – чем бы она ни была, – издалека доносится лязганье. И клацанье. И железный грохот. И Кагари вдруг чувствует, что ему очень, очень холодно.

Когда Тано только привезли в интернат, он рассказывал про железных собак. Говорил, в зоне отчуждения, где он жил с родителями, про этих собак все знают. Они бегают по туннелям заброшенного метро, говорил Тано, и если встречают человека, перекусывают его пополам. Или откусывают голову. Или руки. Ноги. Потом эти руки и ноги находят разбросанными где попало, говорил Тано, со следами огромных железных зубов, только никому до этого нет дела. Это же зона отчуждения. Просто не надо ходить в туннели. По правде говоря, тогда Кагари решил, что Тано врет. Потому что он глупый, и потому что сам Кагари в ответ рассказал историю даже пострашнее, про мертвую Комиссу, которая ездит ночью по улицам, совсем как обычная Комисса, только если посмотреть на нее сзади, то видишь, что в гнезде для аккумулятора пусто, и никто не знает, от чего она на самом деле работает. И если она на тебя посмотрит, рассказывал Кагари, то у тебя сразу подскочит за триста и тебя уже никто никогда не вылечит, да и лечить-то не будут. Ну и что, сказал тогда Тано, нам-то какое дело, мы по улицам не ходим. А ты оглянись, сказал Кагари, и сзади как раз зашуршало, так что Тано подскочил на месте и наверняка чуть не обмочился. А это просто воспитательница приехала сказать, чтобы они не шумели. Так что и в железных собак Кагари тогда не особо-то поверил.  
Вот только если их нет, то что же тогда лязгает все ближе и ближе.

Наверное, надо бежать, но Кагари замирает на месте, и когда из темноты, едва разбавленной тусклым светом, на него вылетает огромная многоглазая тварь и скалит железные зубы, он просто отступает и с размаху садится, стукнувшись спиной об мокрую стену. Тварь нависает над ним, раскрыв пасть так, что наверняка легко может отхватить Кагари голову. От нее пахнет машинным маслом, теплым железом и чем-то еще – как будто живым, но немного тухлым. Зубы ей не чистят, что ли, оцепенело думает Кагари. А потом кто-то вдалеке говорит: "Кафка, стоп", – и глаза на страшной морде гаснут, зато прыгает по стенам, приближаясь к нему, пятно света от фонаря. Теперь уж точно надо бежать, думает Кагари, потому что человек, который командует этой зубастой тварью, вряд ли сам окажется безопаснее, – но любопытство пересиливает страх. В конце концов, решает Кагари, если это не приключение, то что тогда приключение? – и осторожно вылезает из-под замершей груды железа. Человек с фонарем подходит и освещает Кагари с головы до ног. Хмыкает и направляет фонарь на себя.  
– Откуда ты сбежал? – спрашивает он, пока Кагари его разглядывает. Человек оказывается взрослый, но не старый, у него белые волосы и веселые глаза, совсем не такие безразличные, как у людей в костюмах, которые иногда проверяют интернат. Кагари он чем-то нравится.  
– Оттуда, – говорит Кагари, тыкая пальцем вверх. – Из интерната. Только я не сбежал, я погулять вышел.  
– Ясно, – серьезно кивает человек. – И как тебе гуляется?  
Кагари хмуро косится на неподвижную тварь.  
– Это твоя собака?  
– Моего знакомого, – охотно отвечает человек. – Она тебя напугала?  
– Немного, – с достоинством признает Кагари, и человек смеется – но так легко и необидно, что Кагари невольно улыбается вместе с ним.  
– Думаю, теперь мы должны тебя проводить, – замечает он, отсмеявшись. – Тогда больше тебя здесь никто не напугает.  
Кагари решает, что это справедливо.  
– Кафка, гулять, – говорит беловолосый, и цепочка красных глаз вспыхивает вновь. Кагари невольно пятится, но тварь не обращает на него ни малейшего внимания, срывается с места и с лязганьем уносится по туннелю в том направлении, откуда Кагари пришел.  
– Эй, – говорит он. – Мне в другую сторону.  
– И что ты рассчитываешь там найти? – интересуется человек, но идет туда, куда Кагари махнул рукой. – Не волнуйся, – добавляет он, когда Кагари оглядывается. – Она нас догонит.  
Не то чтобы Кагари думал, что тварь может потеряться.  
– Хочу увидеть луну, – честно говорит он. – Как мне тут выйти, чтобы на улицу?  
– Луну? – повторяет человек непонятным тоном, как будто дразнит или восхищается. – Какая прекрасная цель. Только, я боюсь, несвоевременная.  
– Не-сво-что? – переспрашивает Кагари, с плеском наступая в очередную лужу.  
– Сейчас новолуние, – поясняет беловолосый. – То есть, иными словами, луны почти нет. Только маленький кусочек, и отсюда ты его не увидишь. Я имею в виду, от ближайшего выхода наверх.  
– Вот черт, – говорит Кагари. – А когда будет вся луна?  
– Недели через две, – откликается его собеседник почти виновато, словно это он спрятал луну от Кагари. – Ты умеешь считать время?  
– Ага, – кивает Кагари и задумывается. Может быть, думает он, если сейчас вернуться, и если никто не заметил, что он убегал, то через две недели можно будет выбраться снова, и даже если на него опять набросится эта тварюга, то может быть, она его уже не съест?..  
– Расскажи мне про свой интернат, – вдруг говорит беловолосый. – Что вы там делаете? Вам дают транквилизаторы?  
– Тран, – начинает повторять Кагари, и человек снова хмыкает.  
– Таблетки, чтобы вы не нервничали. И хорошо спали.  
Теперь Кагари понимает, о чем он. И понимает кое-что еще. Про это тоже рассказывал Тано – в городе, говорил он, катая в горсти вечерние таблетки, за это говно бы кучу денег отвалили, а тут их просто жрать приходится.  
– Сколько тебе надо? – солидно спрашивает Кагари. Человек сбивается с шага, потом смотрит на Кагари в полутьме, разрезанной фонарем, с каким-то новым интересом.  
– Какой же у тебя коэффициент?.. – говорит он, но так, что это не очень похоже на вопрос. – А сколько ты сможешь достать?  
Вот это уже вопрос, так что Кагари задумывается. Потом считает, помогая себе на пальцах, с кем он может договориться, у кого выменять, кого обхитрить – и сколько это получится за две недели. Получается не так уж и мало – человек коротко присвистывает.  
– И что ты за это хочешь? – спрашивает он. – То есть, кроме луны.  
Не продешевить бы, думает Кагари. И неожиданно для себя самого отвечает:  
– Приключение.  
– Приключение? – переспрашивает человек, будто не понял слово, а потом опять смеется: – Это почти так же хорошо, как луна.  
Кагари считает, что приключение даже лучше луны, но не спорит.  
– Я хотел приключение сегодня, – поясняет он. – Но мне же придется вернуться побыстрее, так? Чтобы не засекли. Тогда я хочу его в следующий раз. По рукам?  
– По рукам, – соглашается его спутник и круто разворачивается на месте. – Пойдем, помогу тебе забраться в твой тайный ход.  
Возле вентиляционного отверстия он снова подзывает железную тварь и заставляет ее сесть.  
– Залезай, – кивает он Кагари, и тот взбирается по угловатой груде железа прямо на страшную морду, оттуда как раз можно дотянуться до первой скобы шахты.  
– Значит, через две недели, – строго говорит Кагари, балансируя на собаке, и беловолосый кивает снизу:  
– Тут мы тебя и встретим.

За две недели таблеток и правда набирается очень много. Кагари осторожничает, не договаривается с теми, кто может настучать воспитательнице, не берет таблетки у тех, кто без них впадает в неадекват и начинает делать глупости, и все равно получается столько, что вечером через две недели, когда интернат уже засыпает, ему приходится сперва долго выгребать накопленное из матраса, а потом связывать узелок из сменной майки и надежно цеплять его под пижаму – другой одежды все равно нет. Надо было попросить еще и одежду, думает Кагари, а потом решает, что это все-таки не главное. Главное – что сегодня полнолуние, и что за длинной и пыльной вентиляционной шахтой его встретят беловолосый тип с веселыми глазами и страшная тварь, которая его уже не съест. И приключение.

Наверное, Кагари слишком торопится – когда торопишься, вечно делаешь что-нибудь не так. Лестница из стульев, выдержавшая его вес в прошлый раз, разваливается. Кагари падает и кубарем катится по пустому коридору, стулья грохочут, таблетки рассыпаются по полу цветным узором. Когда прикатываются воспитательницы, он еще пытается сопротивляться – больше от отчаяния, чем в надежде спастись, и у него, конечно, ничего не получается, в руку втыкается игла, и Кагари засыпает очень надолго. Ему снится луна, большая-большая, и человек с железной собакой, которые ждут его в темном туннеле, ждут совершенно напрасно, а потом луна становится совсем огромной и очень холодной, и она проглатывает Кагари, а когда он просыпается, то ничего уже не помнит.

И даже дни ему приходится учиться считать заново.


End file.
